


i fell hard for what just blew in off the coast.

by holdingnotoyou



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, maybe a chap 2 if i can muster up the energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingnotoyou/pseuds/holdingnotoyou
Summary: an anon prompted me:Anonymous said: eugene gets too drunk one night and a guy tries to take him home, but zach (being kinda in love with him) insists on bringing eugene back to his place and takes care of him also, maybe eugene tries to have sex with him but zach declines (even though he wants to) because he knows that eugene is too fucking drunk and he thinks that eugene would never want to have sex with him sober (which is totally not true!!)here ya go bud.title from smallpools’ “million bucks”.this is not for consumption by the people i write about





	i fell hard for what just blew in off the coast.

**Author's Note:**

> an anon prompted me:
>
>> Anonymous said: eugene gets too drunk one night and a guy tries to take him home, but zach (being kinda in love with him) insists on bringing eugene back to his place and takes care of him also, maybe eugene tries to have sex with him but zach declines (even though he wants to) because he knows that eugene is too fucking drunk and he thinks that eugene would never want to have sex with him sober (which is totally not true!!)
> 
> here ya go bud.
> 
> title from smallpools’ “million bucks”.
> 
> **this is not for consumption by the people i write about**

“ _Eugene_!”

Eugene lifts his head at the sound of his best friend’s voice; his head is already swimming due to his alcohol intake—it probably wasn’t his best idea to escape from his group of friends while they were out getting plastered on New Years Eve, but he was bored, who can blame him?—and his fingers are winded around the wrist of some guy whose name he no longer remembers. Zach’s small frame comes into his vision, it takes a moment for Eugene’s eyes to adjust from where Zach stands in front of the light spilling off the bar. “Hey, buddy.” He grins, voice on the verge of slurring as he reaches out toward his friend. “Where ya’ been?”

The look that crosses Zach’s expression asks _Where have I been?_ but he chooses not to vocalize the thought, rather he moves his hand over where Eugene’s grasping at his skin. “With Ned.” He replies easily, sparing a glance to the man giving Zach a less-than-friendly smile over Eugene’s shoulder. “We were just about to head out. I just wanted to grab you, the Uber’s waiting.”

“He’s headed home with me.” The man says over Eugene’s shoulder, moving his hand up further on Eugene’s hips as he helps steady him in his arms. “We were just leaving.” Eugene hums happily, glancing from Zach to the man before he scrunches his nose and looks over at the man.

“Yeah, we’re going to his place.” Eugene grins, something sick twisting in the pit of Zach’s stomach as he watches the way Eugene smiles at this man. There’s a part of him that briefly thinks that Eugene should be looking at him like that, while another part tells him that now is not the time to be worrying about his crush over Eugene.

“No, no,” Zach shakes his head, “Come on, you’re coming to my place. You can sleep this off there.” Eugene’s face lights up brightly at the idea, quite practically shoving himself out of the other man’s grasp before he’s tossing an arm over Zach’s shoulder.

“Oh, I can play with Bowie!” He grins, turning back to the other guy. Eugene doesn’t seem to care about the quizzical and quite upset look the man has taken on, shrugging his shoulders before he nuzzles his head against the top of Zach’s. “He has a dog I can play with.”

“I’ve got something you can play with if you come with me.” There’s a sickening grin that crosses over the man’s face and Zach feels like he could vomit all over the man’s shoes with the terrible line. Or punch him, but he knows that his best bet would be the former.

“Nah,” Eugene shakes his head, “I’m good. See ya’.” Zach glances between Eugene and the man once more before deciding to evacuate the situation, pulling Eugene along with him. He clings to Zach as they push their way across the the crowd of people; Zach’s prior statement had been a lie. He wasn’t with Ned, looking for Eugene, because Ned was already gone, he had left fifteen minutes after Eugene had disappeared for the first time due to the fact that he needed to get home to his wife. Ariel was a wonderful woman, but she was a terrible influence on Ned because he was quite eager to leave Zach to fend for himself—and Eugene—alone. _Zach_. Of all people.

Speaking of Eugene, though.

“C’mon, buddy.” Zach murmurs, trying to ignore the aching in his lower back from trying to carry both his own and half of Eugene’s weight, breathing a sigh of relief as they both spill out onto the sidewalk outside of the club. The Los Angeles air is sticky and warm, clinging to Zach’s skin uncomfortably as he flags down the car sitting at the edge of the curb a few hundred feet from them with it’s UBER sticker resting on the bumper. He lets Eugene climb in first before he follows suit, pushing Eugene’s legs into the seat against the door before he looks toward the driver.

“You Zach?” The man asks in a low voice and Zach only nods, sparing a glance toward Eugene before he looks back toward the driver in the rearview mirror.

“I’ll give you a huge tip if you just—ignore whatever is going on back here.” The man gives him a curt nod in the rearview before starting the ignition. Zach watches Eugene meekly out of the corner of his eye as he drops his head against the cool window of the opposite door.

+

“ _Eugene_.”

Eugene makes a muffled noise from where he’s laying face down on Zach’s bed, head buried between two of his pillows and his fingers stroking delicately through Bowie’s fur from where he’s nuzzled into Eugene’s side.

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch, but could you at least move over so I can sleep on my bed, too?” Zach doesn’t mention the fact that he can’t sleep on the couch either—it doesn’t need to be said, between his autoimmune disease and quite frankly, the fact that it’s his own apartment, he’s not going to be the one bunkering down on the years old piece of furniture nestled in the corner of his living room.

Eugene shifts over slightly, allowing Bowie to escape from his position resting against Eugene before he rolls over entirely onto the opposite side of Zach’s bed. Bowie drops himself at Eugene’s feet, nipping at his ankle lightly before Eugene brushes a hand through his fur once more before he turns to watch Zach drop himself onto the bed. Zach doesn’t bother doing much else aside from kicking his shoes and socks off, letting them lie beside the foot of the bed before he lays back against his sheets. They sit in silence for a few long moments; Zach isn’t quite sure what to say to Eugene, they’ve been in positions like this before where one has had to carry the other home while they were playing with a little too much fire when it came to their alcohol intake of the night but Zach’s never had to deal with trying to pry Eugene from another man’s hands before dragging him home. Usually, he was just dragging him away from another bottle of Jack Daniel’s, not an actual man named Daniel.

“You think too much.” Zach jumps a bit in his own skin when Eugene speaks, tilting his head a bit to look over at Eugene.

Zach doesn’t know how to answer the question, he’s sure that he does think too much but he also knows far too well that if he tries to suppress the thoughts he’s having, it leads him to another position like this. Harboring feelings for his best friend. “Don’t worry about it.” Zach’s voice is hardly above a whisper, eyes averting away from Eugene’s as his friend rolls over onto his side and faces Zach full on. It’s a little too much.

“You want some help to stop thinking?”

Zach’s brain short circuits between the question and from the feeling of Eugene’s warm, firm hand pressing against Zach’s sternum. He takes in a sharp breath, swallowing thickly before he turns his head to face Eugene. “What are you doing?”

He doesn’t get a straightforward reply right away, rather Eugene leans forward and presses his lips against Zach’s jaw. His lips are warm and dry against Zach’s skin, his mouth trailing against his skin until he reaches the underside of Zach’s jaw, teeth scraping against the skin there. Zach reaches a hand out and presses Eugene back, pulling himself up a bit as Eugene stumbles back into the sheets and stares up at Zach. “Eugene. What are you doing?”

“I just figured—“

“What? You figured you could just jump in the sack with me after you tried to go home with some other guy tonight?” Zach knew he wasn’t making sense—he sounded more like a scorned boyfriend than a concerned friend. It wasn’t right, but he couldn’t help himself.

“No, Zach—” There was a look of concern in Eugene’s eyes, something that made the feelings bubbling in the pit of Zach’s stomach betray the harsh look that had crossed his expression. “I didn’t know. I don’t know.”

“You’re drunk.” Zach swallows thickly, nodding mostly to himself before he lays back against the white sheets. Zach knows that it’s just the alcohol speaking for Eugene’s actions; it’s always been a running gag in their videos, and their online interactions, that Eugene wanted to fuck Zach, but it was just a show. There was no way that Eugene could want Zach sober—he was just a man with a stupid Benjamin Button body, definitely not someone that Eugene could want to fuck unless he was at least ten drinks in. “Just go to bed, Eugene. Don’t worry about it, just sleep.”

Zach doesn’t give Eugene another chance to speak before he reaches out to turn off the lamp on his bedside table. The room falls dark and quiet, the only sounds being the breathings of the three living beings in Zach’s bedroom. Bowie’s breath felt into an easy silence, his head shifting along with Eugene’s ankles before he began to doze off. It took awhile longer before Eugene finally succumbed to sleep himself, and it took Zach even longer.

There was a part of Zach that felt afraid that if he slept first, Eugene would try to sneak out of his bed and into the dead of night—he was far too drunk to get home on his own, no matter how well put together he seemed to be even at his wit’s end. Shifting ever so slightly, Zach spared a final glance toward Eugene’s resting form before he rolled onto his side. He abandoned his glasses on the nightstand beside his bed before burying his face into the pillow beneath his head. It was going to be a long morning.

+

Zach let out a groan as he felt Bowie jump up at the foot of the bed, sharp nails digging into the heel of his foot before the dog was scampering off of the edge of the bed and into the hallway. “Fucks sake, Bowie.” He sighed, bringing himself up onto his elbows. It took a moment to register what was happening in the room, eyes adjusting to the brightness filtering through the open blinds.

His head was raging, temples throbbing from the headache that came along with his hangover. He wasn’t sure what had awoken his dog, but he was quite pissed over the fact that Bowie had gotten him up as well. He knew what he was getting into, owning a dog and all. He just figured it’d be easier than this. He was half tempted to get out of the bed to grab a glass of water, or to down an entire bottle of Advil to rid himself of the aches that had found themselves at home in his body, but an arm strewn across his hips weighed him down to the white sheets beneath him.

Eugene lay motionless beside him, hair mussed across the pillowcase as he slept soundly beside Zach. His heart stuttered in his chest; it wasn’t the first time that Zach had ever woken up to Eugene in the same bed as him, much less touching him as they slept next to one another, but this time felt—different. He knew it was because of the very brief moment that they shared the night before, it left something within Zach’s body on edge and craving more of Eugene.

He decided against getting out of the bed, instead he lowered himself back onto the duvet beneath him. His attempt to do this without waking Eugene went awry as the man beside him stirred as Zach tried to shift into a more comfortable position for his back. Zach gave Eugene a weak smile as he opened one of his eyes, staring at his best friend for a moment before he gave Zach a small smile in return. “Y’okay?”

It annoyed Zach how Eugene’s voice was only littered with sleep, not with the weight of the alcohol that he had taken in the night before. “Fine.” He replied quietly, unsure of what exactly to say. He was in a deal of pain but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle for awhile longer. Eugene nodded into the pillows, eyes fluttering shut as he pulled himself further into Zach’s side. Zach tried not to breathe in too sharply as Eugene pressed his cheek against Zach’s shoulder, hair draping over Zach’s pale skin as he held himself close to the warmth of his friend’s body.

“‘m sorry about last night.” Eugene murmured after a long moment, not opening his eyes to face Zach. Zach gnawed at his lower lip, trying not to focus on the lump forming in the centre of his throat.

“You remember that?” Zach asked, knowing that Eugene probably did remember it far better than Zach himself did. Eugene just nodded against his shoulder, fingertips dragging across Zach’s hip lazily. “It’s fine. Seriously, don’t worry about it, Eugene.” He just wants to drop it at that, leave the prior nights actions to rest. Eugene seems to have other ideas.

“I didn’t mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation.” Zach wants to reply that it wasn’t uncomfortable but he also can’t lie to Eugene’s face, they’re far too good of friends for him to do that. Eugene knows Zach’s uncomfortable tells far better than almost anyone else, including Keith and Ned. “I wouldn’t have come onto you like that if I knew you didn’t want it. I should’ve asked.”

Zach swallows thickly, ignoring the lingering feeling of anxiety that roots itself in the center of his chest. It’d be a good time to come clean about his feelings, he figures, a wide open door for Zach to confess his feelings for Eugene and lay it all out on the table. It’s also probably an incredibly inappropriate time to do so. “I did want it.” Zach says after a moment, biting his tongue momentarily. “I just—I don’t want it like that. I don’t want to be a rebound for a ruined night.”

Eugene lifts his head as Zach speaks, staring at him for a long moment. “You want to fuck me?” Zach laughs awkwardly, rolling his eyes.

“You’re hot, Eugene. Everyone wants to fuck you, especially that guy from last night. I’m kind of worried that if I ever run into him on the street, he might kill me for ruining his chances with you.”

Zach doesn’t have the chance to say more before Eugene’s leaning over his chest, pressing a chaste kiss against Zach’s lips in an attempt to silence him. It works as Zach falls silent against his gentle mouth; he doesn’t reciprocate for a long moment, only doing so once the moment clicks in his brain. Zach brings a hand to cup Eugene’s cheek, thumb brushing across the soft skin of his best friend’s face. Eugene pulls away after a moment, absentmindedly leaning into Zach’s touch.

“I’d rather have you than him any day.” Eugene says under his breath and Zach can’t help himself but smile gently. “If I had known that you wanted me like that, we wouldn’t have even had to go out last night.”

Although Zach was sure that he knew what Eugene was implying, he still couldn’t help himself from giving Eugene a coy smile, moving his hand to brush through the short hairs at the back of Eugene’s neck. “What are you saying, Eugene Lee Yang?”

Eugene grinned at Zach, leaning in to press another kiss against the corner of Zach’s mouth. “I’m saying that we should probably get you some painkillers and something to eat. Then we should come back to bed, if you’re fine with that.”

Zach’s heart does a somersault in his chest and he grins, trying to swallow the excitement that bubbles in his chest. “That sounds great to me, actually.”


End file.
